Merry Xmas!
by WeDidItForTheDead
Summary: Roxas has no memories of Christmas, so the organization decides to throw their own Christmas party! Totally random drabble based on a prompt from MidnightSchemer13. Most characters involved.


**Ean: I apologize in advance...**

"Axel, who's Xmas?" Roxas asked the redhead as he entered the gray room one morning.

Only a few member of their organization were in the common room, some having already left while others were still sleeping.

Axel rubbed the back of his neck- making sure not to disrupt his carefully spiked hair- while trying to find the most eloquent way to correct his younger coworker. "Well, no one. X-mas is an abbreviation for Christmas."

"What's Christmas?" Roxas' eyebrows contracted to form furrows in his forehead, not that you could see them clearly behind his bangs.

"It's…," Axel turned about, searching the air for words. None appeared, obviously (Zexion was already away on a mission in Atlantica with Demyx). "It's a holiday. You give people presents, decorate a tree, and get totally smashed." Roxas' eyebrows rose up, telling Axel all he needed to know. "You don't believe me? Man, you don't even remember _Christmas_? That's rough man. Maybe Namine… nah."

"'Maybe Namine…' what? What does Namine have to do with Christmas?" he questioned, ignoring Saix's frequent looks of impatience shooting at them.

"Well, Namine's… good with memories. Maybe she could help recover yours." As soon as he finished speaking, Axel strutted over to Saix. With a shrug to himself, Roxas followed.

"Great for you two to finally start your duty, VIII and XIII. If you'd please, the Superior would like-"

"Yeah, yeah wolfy," Axel interrupted. "Blondie and I have a request. Could ya be a chum and send us to Twilight Town?" The words were friendly, but the look in Axel's eyes wouldn't have you doubting for a second that he had no heart.

"Well, I-!"

"Thanks!" Axel called as he opened a dark corridor and stepped through, Roxas feeling that he had no choice but to follow. What was the worst they could do, fire him?

Once they got to Twilight town, Axel let loose his laughter. "Man, remind me to never do that again. I nearly pissed all over this amazing coat. Did you see scar-face's expression? He looked like he was gonna kill me!"

"Would he?"

Axel couldn't determine the emotion on Roxas' face (allegedly, it was impossible that there _was_ any), but it didn't give him a warm, fuzzy feeling. "Don't be sounding so hopeful!"

"I didn't mean it like that!" Roxas defended. His blue eyes were open wide; honest.

'_He really is naïve' _Axel thought. "I was joking."

"Oh…" Roxas looked around their surroundings, trying to do anything but look at the almost certainly smirking redhead. "Why did we land in a forest? Twilight Town… isn't it a town centered around a train?" As he said it, Roxas knew he was right. But the forest didn't seem too out of the ordinary either. It was all so familiar.

"Man, you really don't remember anything, do you?" Roxas gave him an exasperated look and Axel resolved to stop bringing up his amnesia. "Right. Well, we're already over the river, so through the woods to Namine's house we go!"

"River? What river?" the blonde asked as he followed Axel around the thick trees.

"It's nothing Roxas. Absolutely nothing," Axel replied. Both were silent until they got to the gate.

"It's locked," Roxas observed.

"No duh, Captain Obvious."

"You know I don't know who that is!"

"… just get your key."

Roxas sighed and summoned his keyblade, thoroughly confused. "If you say so, but I really can't see how-" A beam of light shot from the tip and into the keyhole, making Roxas recoil in surprise.

Axel passed him by and pushed the gate open. "I told you so."

"Yeah, yeah…" he muttered before following him through the big double doors. "Does Namine really live here?"

"You've never been here?" Axel asked as they went up the grand staircase. Their footsteps echoed through the tomblike building.

There was no need to be secretive, but the awesome size of the house made Roxas feel the need to whisper when he said, "no. She always came to the castle, or met me around town."

"Well then you're in for a treat." They stopped in front of a door at the end of a hallway. Axel raised one gloved hand and rapped the wood with his knuckles eight times in a rhythmic pattern.

"Enter," a soft voice called from the other side. With a wink, Axel pushed the door open and they stepped inside.

Roxas was stunned, for lack of a better word. The room blanked his mind out as it tried to process all of the white. White walls, white floor, white table, white chairs, white dresser, white paper, white dress, white girl. The only color was the rainbow scattered around the walls in the form of drawings and the pale blue of Namine's eyes. In comparison, the two males looked dark and dirty as they corrupted the pure room with their shady colors.

"Oh, it's you. Is," here, Namine looked around the room as if expected another dark figure to come and corrupt her room before whispering, "_Marluxia_ with you?"

"Nope," Axel answered with a shake of his head. "Just us. We wanted to ask a favor of you."

"Oh," she said with much more dignity, and a bit of relief. "If that is so, ask away. I'll do what I can."

Before Axel could ask, and quite possibly butcher the question, Roxas stepped forward. "I hear that you are a witch that controls memories." Namine grimaced at the 'w' word, a look that didn't belong on her angelic face. "I was wondering if you'd help me regain mine?"

Her eyes turned sad and almost pitying. "I'd love to, but I can't." Namine's eyes cast themselves downward to her folded hands that rested in her lap. "It… it would interfere with my project." She looked back up, straight into Roxas' similar colored eyes. "I'm so, so sorry."

The mournful silence was too much for Axel to bear. "Hey, it's alright!" he enthused. "We'll just make new Christmas memories!"

Both blondes looked up with twin blue eyes and twin looks of excitement. He thought they looked, well, like twins. "Really?"

"Sure!" Axel continued, not sure at all. "We'll have a party, all of us! What do you say, Nami?"

The frail girl shied away. "But won't Marluxia be there?"

Axel grinned. "So what? I'll protect you from the big bad flower boy." Axel opened a portal and all three stepped through.

As they disappeared, another figure stepped out from behind the curtain. "She forgot about me," he stated, his voice inflicting no emotion. "I wasn't done with our conversation." The figure opened his own portal and stepped through.

The Twilight Town trio returned to the Gray Room to find an interesting sight.

"Demyx," Zexion said in an exasperated tone, "just because it's Christmas, does not mean that this Sandy Claws fellow can come to the castle. It goes against all of the rules."

"But Zexy!" Demyx whined. "It's _Christmas_! If we're mean, we won't get any gifts!"

Pushing his fingertips to his temple, Zexion muttered, "I have a migraine. Why did I let you convince me to make a quick stop in Halloween Town? And Demyx, that's not even Santa Claus. It's a delusional skeleton that's experiencing mid-death crisis."

"I say let the skeleton come!" Axel interjected. "Let's have a huge party! Roxas here has never had a Christmas, nor has Namine."

Both arguing members turned to assess the trio, one with a smile, the other with a frown; complete opposites.

"Why not?" Luxord added from a nearby couch. "Let's see if a bit of fun and drink will get that stick out of VI's ass. Does anyone else want to bet?"

"I bet it'll have the opposite effect," Larxene grumbled from the seat next to him where she was sharpening her knives.

"Tsk," Marluxia scolded. "There's no need of crude language, young lady."

Larxene's face turned the same shade as Marluxia's hair as she replied, "up yours."

While these words were being exchanged, Namine was hiding behind Axel's long legs, trying to shied herself from Marluxia. When trying to assess every possible escape route, the young blonde realized that there were no decorations. "Axel, isn't there supposed to be a tree?"

He took his turn surveying the room. "I guess we are a bit lacking in festive décor…"

"I can fix that!" Demyx offered. " We'll just ask Marluxia-" He stopped when he saw Namine flinch. "Uh… we'll be creative and make one? I have tons of duct tape, in case of a leak."

A light came on in Namine and the inspiration coming off of her was practically palpable. "A duct tape Christmas tree with ornaments out of multi-colored duct tape! That's brilliant!" Oblivious to all of the other inhabitants, Namine picked a corner and started mapping what was going where. "Everyone needs to contribute something, okay?"

"I've got Sandy Claws and duct tape!" Demyx informed every Nobody.

"I'm letting this happen…" Zexion muttered. Roxas elbowed him in the ribs and he corrected himself. "Fine. I'll make a minor illusion." The windows all around the room became frosted and a snowy white could be seen beyond them.

"I've got the liquor," Xigbar added with a devilish grin.

"The Superior will not be happy about this!" Saix scolded as Namine and Demyx started layering the wall with different colors of duct tape. "Stop at once, or I'll… I'll…"

"Don't listen to the lunatic!" called Axel. "He can't do shit." Right then, a fire roared to life in its place near Saix, making him startle.

"Are you going to add any of your feminine charm to this project?" Marluxia asked Larxene. Both were still sitting on the couch.

"Bah Humbug," was her reply. "I'm pretty sure you guys are more feminine than I am. And I don't see you helping out."

"On the contrary," Marluxia argued, pointing up to where a sprig of mistletoe was sprouting, "I am 'helping out' quite a bit." He leaned down and kissed her protesting lips.

A portal opened in the opposite corner of all the commotion and the dark figure stepped out. He didn't move any further from shock of the chaotic scene he encountered.

"What is this?" a loud voice commanded. "Why is there color in my pristine room? Why are non-organization members in the castle?"

"You see, Sandy was j-" A black gloved hand covered Demyx's mouth as Zexion realized that the Superior was not referring to the skeleton hanging out near the closet.

"Riku?" Namine squeaked from her corner. The dark figure turned to her.

"My apologies." Riku scanned his shrouded eyes around the room. "I was following an incomplete conversation."

"I told them to, but the ruffians were determine t-"

"Saix," Xemnas interrupted. "Shut up." He scanned the room once again taking in the multiple activities. "Why was I not informed of this Christmas party? I just stocked up on eggnog!"

A few members cheered, while other sighed in relief, and still others mourned the lack of a good fight.

"Music! Music!" Demyx cheered as he dragged the sound system from his room.

"I think he's more excited than the youngsters," Luxord commented to Zexion. The schemer just rolled his eyes in response.

After setting up some upbeat Christmas tunes, Demyx ran over to Riku. "I don't know who you are or why you wear that blindfold, but come join the party!"

"I-!" Without any time to protest, Riku was dragged to the center of the room and a drink was pushed into his hands.

"Happy merry Halloweaster!" Demyx yelled excitedly.

"I thought it was Christmas?" Roxas asked Axel. He just shrugged.

"Demyx…" Zexion had tried learning to ignore the blonde, but some curiosities just couldn't be suppressed. "What are you doing?"

Demyx turned to his young colleague and grinned. "We never celebrate any holidays, so I'm making up for it with this party! Happy merry Halloweaster!"

"Halloweaster? My dear boy, there's only Halloween and Christmas. What is this Halloweaster?" the before-mentioned skeleton asked.

"It's a mix of Halloween and Easter!"

"Easter? I've never heard of such a thing!" The skeleton was flabbergasted. There were more holidays?

"Sure, sure!" Demyx was starting to get excited. "There's chocolate and eggs and a big pink Easter bunny!"

"The bunny!" Jack was overflowing with joy. "I must return at once to tell Sally the good news!"

In all of his excitement, Jack accidently knocked into Vexen and spilt his eggnog. "I'm terribly sorry!"

"Terribly sorry… yes…" Vexen replied. "Would you care for a candy?"

"Don't mind if I do! It's better than a trick." Jack popped the yellow drop between his teeth. "How delightful! What do you call this treat?"

"It is a new invention; a Dream Drop. How interesting. It doesn't seem to have any effect on the undead," the scientist noted.

"Where are those presents you promised?" Roxas asked Axel after a few hours. They had all been hanging out in the gray room, trying to remember how to be happy.

"Well, sometimes you don't get presents on Christmas," Axel explained. "It depends on who you spend it with. No one was really given enough time to go out and get anything."

"Oh… but I got you something." Roxas looked up at Axel, and the redhead was sure that he felt something… emotional.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Roxas darted off of the couch and down the hallway until he was out of sight.

"Where's the food?" Demyx yelled over the music.

Saix looked around. "I can make some. It will be a feast suited for Ramses of Egypt, I assure you."

"Who's that?" Demyx whispered to the stranger beside him.

"He's the pharaoh of Egypt, from a world full of desert," Riku replied.

Demyx tilted his head. "I thought that was the sultan of Agrahbah."

Before Riku could correct him, there was a shout from the kitchen: "Fire! Fire!"

"It wasn't me!" Axel protested.

"Demyx, go help Saix!" Luxord ordered.

Roxas ran into the room with a red canister in hand. "I'm on it!" White foam sprayed all over the charred mess on the stove.

Larxene started giggling tipsily. "Whoops!"

"Sorry," Roxas said as he turned to Axel. He held up the fire extinguisher. "I had to use your Christmas present. Merry Christmas!"

**Ean: A totally random and plotless Christmas drabble that MidnightSchemer13 gave me as a challene. We both wrote a story using the same prompt: **An un-OOC (or as close as you can), non-crack Luxord x Zexion x Riku x Demyx Christmas Bash story with very, very light yaoi, spilled eggnog, Mar Lar mistletoe, and Jack as Sandy Claws. Must contain the phrases "multicolored duct tape", "Ramses of Egypt", and "Happy, merry halloweaster!"  
><strong>I tried to make up for technique with humor... Please, read hers! It is SOOO much better. <strong>


End file.
